


Practice Is The Sole Criterion Of Truth

by Linea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared, for one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>来自大倩的点梗。Jared在论坛上看到一个帖子，标题是“科学证明，靠前列腺就能轻易高潮的患者，睫毛会异常的长”，本着严谨的科学精神，他决定去付诸实践。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Is The Sole Criterion Of Truth

标题：Practice Is The Sole Criterion Of Truth  
　　  
　　配对：Jared/Jensen  
　　  
　　分级：NC-17  
　　  
　　警告：性爱描写  
　　  
　　备注：来自大倩的点梗。Jared在论坛上看到一个帖子，标题是“科学证明，靠前列腺就能轻易高潮的患者，睫毛会异常的长”，本着严谨的科学精神，他决定去付诸实践。

　　  
　　原本Jared以为这只是个普通的论坛，充斥着数不清的水帖和看不完的八卦，而自己来这里的目的仅仅是解决某个愚蠢的常识性问题，却没想到在自己第三次百无聊赖地按下F5之后，一个标题显眼的帖子赫然出现在了页面顶部，一连串醒目的黑体字母占据了他的眼球。  
　　  
　　你相信吗，长睫毛的男人都是天生尤物（非gay误入）  
　　  
　　这个帖子有着很高的热度，点击量和回复都高到了令人膛目结舌的地步，Jared原本以为这个帖子里无非是一些男星的近照，脑中闪过几个可能的名字后，他还是忍不住双击标题点了进去。  
　　  
　　没有看到任何一张男星近照，也瞧不见任何一张色情图片，这个帖子与他想象的完全不一样——首楼是一篇很长的医学论文，原文是日文，由人翻译了大致内容接在原文下面，内容有所精简却更加一目了然，大概是：靠前列腺就能轻易高潮的患者，虽然身为男性，但受女性荷尔蒙影响，睫毛会异常的长，因此一眼就能分辨出来。后面还附上了一些专门的配图和参考文献，整个论证过程看上去严谨周密毫无漏洞，但作者在最后指出这项研究并未有人亲自实践过，而他作为一个内分泌学专家，也只是从科学的角度研究学术性问题而已，有什么错误希望各位批评指正。  
　　  
　　Jared将英文部分一字不漏地看下来，最后将浏览器右侧的滑块拖到底部，果然看到了一些五花八门的评论，有些人对这个理论成果表示不可思议，有些人压根就不肯相信，可更多人表示“这样真的挺性感的，他们愿意去找个长睫毛的男人共度良宵”，甚至有的人直接发了张老二的照片来约炮，让Jared只想下手点举报。  
　　  
　　然而有个ID名叫PurpleKisses的家伙写了一段很长的回复，说自己的经历能够证明这个理论的正确性。  
　　  
　　很抱歉，接下来我所发表的内容既不是小说，也不是我幻想出来的片段，而是我个人的亲身经历。我敢以上帝之名发誓，那次绝对是我人生中最棒的一次性经历。  
　　  
　　那天晚上，我朋友约我酒吧喝酒，他是个直男，而我是个……大概是个双性恋，只要看到脸蛋漂亮的我都会有性趣。我朋友很快找到了目标就将我晾在一边，而我只觉得百无聊赖，正当我准备悄无声息的离开时，我注意到有双眼睛正隔着对面的玻璃幕墙看着我。  
　　  
　　那是个很安静的年轻人，黑色卷发，瞳色湛蓝，身材结实而修长，并不算很漂亮的类型，却很容易让人心生好感。我注意到他的睫毛出奇的长，就像扇子一样浓密，每当他眨眼的时候，总让我觉得他比那些有着精致脸蛋纤细身材的小猫们更有魅力——尽管他的长相并不怎么对我胃口，但是你知道，我管它叫“Sexy Point”，这真的让我难以抗拒。  
　　  
　　接着我和他就去厕所隔间里做了。开始我只是吻他，摸他的阴茎，他很快就硬了，脸蛋红得像个处子。接着我想帮他口交，让他爽一把射进我嘴里，可是他很干脆的拒绝了，要我不戴套直接进来。我怕弄痛他就用手指帮他扩张，指尖碰到他的前列腺时并没有花多少工夫，却没想到他更使劲地抓住了我，呻吟着在我手上高潮了。  
　　  
　　不可思议。我根本没怎么碰他，没想到他的身体敏感到那个地步，就连我后来进去的时候也是如此，还没动几下他就被我操射了——你知道，男人们都很喜欢这样，能让自己的性伴侣高潮无非是对自己技术的一种肯定，后来我将他操射了两次，直到他哭叫着叫我停下来我才罢休。  
　　  
　　那种感觉令我很满足，毕竟在此之前我从未有过这样的体验，虽然我和很多女人做过爱，也操过一些男性，但我极少探索到他们的极限，尽管他们会配合我装出高潮的模样，可是这次的经历让我感到无比的真实。  
　　  
　　后来我要到了他的电话号码，而这个星期我打算邀他出来约会。  
　　  
　　Jared目瞪口呆地读完这段文字，瘫倒在座椅上长呼一口气，脑中只有长睫毛的男人和超棒的性高潮留下的疑问存在——越是不往歪处想越是忍不住好奇，人类的求知欲就是这么旺盛，更别说他还是个思维严谨缜密的工科男，不去用实践求证一下简直对不起将自己培养成人才的建筑系。  
　　  
　　好在他长得不错，身材不赖，性格也讨人喜欢，倘若他之前就动起约炮的心思，大概现在早就成了gay圈炙手可热的Supernova，可是他并不热衷于此，只醉心于专业方面的研究，从而一次又一次地错过了解决个人问题的机会。  
　　  
　　然而这次他决定为科学献身，豁出去一回。  
　　  
　　就那么一回。

　　  
　　Jared坐在夜店里不显眼的一角，昏暗的光线细细地勾勒出他的脸部轮廓，手中摇晃的酒杯里淡绿色的酒液还没有空掉一半。隔着清澄透明的苦艾酒，Jared注意到他对面的角落里有个男人和他一样喝着闷酒，低垂的眼眸在变幻不定的灯光下像绿宝石一样闪烁。正当他打算走过去进行一番自然而得体的自我介绍时，一个浑身肌肉线条粗犷的男人已经赶在他之前出现在了对方面前，正亲昵地将手掌搭上对方的肩膀。  
　　  
　　他看到那个男人皱了皱眉，却并没有甩开那只搭在肩膀上的手，只是兀自沉默着，嘴唇抿成一条细长的线。  
　　  
　　Jared觉得对方肯定遇到了什么麻烦，照他观察的情况看，应该是被纠缠上了。  
　　  
　　这时的他二话不说地穿过夜店里拥挤的人潮，径直走到那个绿眼睛男人跟前，将对方揽进自己怀里。  
　　  
　　“不好意思，他已经有主了。”Jared将他搂得紧了些，能感觉到对方短发的发梢浅浅刮过自己的脸颊，“我刚才不过是离开一会儿就有人跟他搭讪，让他一个人坐着我还真是不能放心。”  
　　  
　　男人也很配合地将头靠在他肩膀上，修长的手指攥着他的衣袖，湿热的呼吸喷洒在他的颈窝里。他的身上有种很清淡的沉香气味，令人联想到阳光下慢慢被蒸干水分的木料，只留下沁人心脾的温柔暖意。  
　　  
　　看着那个肌肉男扫兴而归的背影，Jared这才松了口气。他正打算开口做一番正式的自我介绍，耳边却响起一个柔和动听的声音。  
　　  
　　“请问，可以放开我了吗？”  
　　  
　　经过这句提醒Jared才意识到对方正还被他箍在怀里，连忙将手臂从对方身上撤下来，然后语无伦次地开始道歉。  
　　  
　　“不不不，你帮我解了围，我很感谢你。”只见对方走近了些，一束琥珀色的光线从他的头顶扫过去，让他辨认出了对方暗金的发色，“总之……非常感谢你的好意。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，呃，举手之劳，”Jared结结巴巴地说着，预先想好台词的大脑里已经一片空白，他不敢直视对方的眼睛，仍然还未完全从方才的尴尬里解脱，“因为当时你好像很困扰，我看情况不对就擅自这么做了，希望没有冒犯到你。”  
　　  
　　这时对方离他更近了，近到他能够看清那双清澈纯粹的绿眼睛里跳动的流光溢彩，那个瞬间他联想到溶解在碧绿湖面上的月光和夜幕里闪烁的星辰，任何发光体在他面前都显得黯然失色——他起先并没有注意到对方拥有一双怎样的眼睛，直到他的呼吸凝滞在肺叶里，目光聚焦在眼睛上。只有短暂的几秒，他忘却了一切，甚至忘掉了自己的存在。  
　　  
　　他注意到了对方惊人的睫毛长度，卷翘浓密，就像优雅的蝴蝶触角一般轻触着粉色的眼睑，当对方带着笑意与他交谈的时候，他的全部注意力早已被那颤动的纤长睫毛吸引了去，对方说过的话语他早已忘得一干二净。  
　　  
　　“……所以，你是想泡我吗？”  
　　  
　　这句话就像一辆刹车失灵的车直直地撞进他的脑子，耳边震颤的全是对方的声音。他愕然地抬眼望入那片碧绿深潭里，嘴唇嗫嚅着，半晌才发出一个音节。  
　　  
　　“什么？”

　　  
　　好吧，他承认，自己起初想要去搭讪对方时并没有抱着什么特别单纯的心思，现在也是如此——毕竟对方比他想象中有魅力多了，无论是精致的面庞，文雅的谈吐还是他身上独特的香水气味都令他着迷。  
　　  
　　更何况，他有着世界上何其美丽的眼睛和令他心驰神往的长睫毛。  
　　  
　　Jared望着他时会感觉自己变成了一片羽毛，在空气里翻飞飘落，最终轻轻缓缓地落在平滑如镜的湖面上，自己的倒影已经成了对方眼里的一部分。  
　　  
　　“其实我并不介意，伙计。”他仰头看着他，绿眼弯弯，在昏暗的光线下更为幽深美丽，“我还挺喜欢你的。”  
　　  
　　Jared听到“喜欢”这个词的时候吞了吞口水，突出的喉结沿着颈部纤细的血管上下滑动了几下。只见对方勾起嘴角，将桌上那杯没喝完的酒递到了他手中——也是淡绿色的苦艾酒，就像对方那双绿到发亮的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“干杯。”  
　　  
　　伴随着对方的话语，Jared也举起了酒杯。透明的玻璃边缘碰撞在一起，声音悦耳动听，仿佛世上的任何事物都无法企及。  
　　  
　　Jared咬了咬牙，将前台小姐递给他的房卡握在手中。这张房卡是用那个男人的名字登记的，当对方拿出自己的证件放在前台的桌面上时，他知道了他的名字——“Jensen Ackles”，当他在心里默念那个名字的时候，每一个字母都能点燃空气里冰冷的温度，每一次停顿都是那么简洁有力。  
　　  
　　Jensen跟着他步入电梯，站在他面前，直挺的后背被剪裁合身的西装外套勾勒出流畅优美的曲线，领口漏出的一截白皙脖颈随时都在吸引他人去亲吻。Jared将自己色眯眯的目光从对方身上拉回来放到电梯示数的电子屏幕上，此时已经到了第十层，他伸出一个指头想要勾起对方的手指，却被抢先一步压住了手腕，按在电梯里坚硬的墙上。  
　　  
　　“想要接吻吗？”一根白皙修长的手指顺着他的胸口上移到衣领处，轻轻勾起他有些发皱的领口，Jensen压低声音诱惑着他，让他毫不犹豫地将想法付诸行动。  
　　  
　　Jensen是那种令人渴望的男人，但此刻他只属于他。  
　　  
　　他毫不犹豫地低下头去亲吻那张半张着的嘴唇，狠狠地撞进对方嘴里，像要将对方撕碎一样蹂躏着对方的唇瓣，将湿软的舌尖挤进微启的唇间。Jensen喉咙里发出低沉暧昧的气音，光是模糊的喘息声就能叫人浑身酥软。Jared伸手握住Jensen柔软的后颈，将他的身体推向身后的电梯门，然后粗暴地啃咬他的下颌直至嘴唇，迫切地想要在他的肌肤上留下印记。  
　　  
　　Jared很轻易的做到了，在电梯门打开的一刹那，他将Jensen按进怀里，将对方拽进一个深吻。  
　　  
　　“这很棒，猛男。”Jensen从这个亲吻里挣扎出来大口大口地喘息着，绯红的脸颊带着一种下流的美丽，“还想要更多。”  
　　  
　　房卡按上门锁的传感区，轻微的“嘀”声之后，Jared拉着Jensen将房门锁上，两片滚烫的嘴唇再次贴上对方从领口裸露出来的锁骨。  
　　  
　　“我会的，宝贝，”Jared沉醉地说着，宽大的手掌握住对方的侧腰，让对方在他的指尖下颤抖起来，“就让我看看你会带给我怎样的惊喜吧。”

　　  
　　Jared将Jensen压上床的时候并没有开灯，修长有力的手指在他的皮带上急切而狂乱的动作着，不到一分钟身上的衣物就被剥光扔了满地。Jared跪在Jensen大腿之间，让对方的双腿将他的腰缠得更紧了些，托住臀部的手指轻抚过光滑细腻的大腿内侧，最后握住对方挺立起来的柱身，探出舌尖舔舐过顶端翕合的小孔，看着胀红的龟头溢出透明的前液沾湿了对方小腹上干燥的肌肤。  
　　  
　　他低下头舔掉那些流淌在肚子上的前液，垂落下来的发丝扫过敏感发红的肌肤，柔软的指腹自上而下的滑动着，摩挲过那些就快干涸的痕迹，享受着对方身上传递过来的火辣温度。Jensen呻吟着，吸进肺部的只有他们之间交织在一起的空气，就像被无边沼泽淹没吞噬，只要挣扎便会沉溺得更深更重。  
　　  
　　然后Jared开始咬他，沿着扬起的脖颈细细啃咬，牙齿刮过颈部光滑的肌肤，将齿痕留在他赤红的耳根上。过于凶狠的力道令Jensen忍不住绷直了脊背。他深深地吸了口气，感受着对方的手指沿着他的脊柱缓缓下滑到他的腰线旁，指尖按压着那些像艺术品一般完美的凹陷，最终轻巧地分开他的臀瓣。  
　　  
　　“你可真是令我刮目相看啊。”Jensen微微晃动身体，声音嘶哑而破碎，带着性感慵懒的气息，“刚遇到你的时候，我还以为你只是个刚跟家里面吵架赌气跑出来寻找乐子的纯情大学生。”  
　　  
　　“嗯哼，很不巧，我都毕业好久了。”Jared笑着，将鼻尖埋进Jensen的颈窝，细嗅着他皮肤上温暖柔和的香气，“不过实不相瞒，这的确是我第一次去夜店那种地方。”  
　　  
　　Jensen也跟着笑了起来，笑声带着更多的渴望与乞求，每一个震颤的尾音都带着无法抵挡的魔力。他的睫毛因为Jared爱抚的动作而濡湿，像两片挂着露珠的叶子，正轻扫着Jared的肌肤，让对方忍不住偷偷幻想着那上面沾上精液又会是什么模样。  
　　  
　　这时Jensen突然叼住他伸过来的手指，灵活的舌尖沿着修长的指节舔过那些褶皱与缝隙，像只慵懒的猫咪一样吮吸着指尖，直到他的整根都布满湿滑的唾液才依依不舍地松开。Jared看得到那双眼睛里闪烁的幽绿微光，在无灯的夜里像星辰一样明亮，如初春时枝头绽开的嫩芽般清新，几乎要美到极致。  
　　  
　　可此时没有人比他更困惑，因为此时Jensen从他身下撑起身体，伸出舌尖舔了舔他的下颌，然后用含糊不清的声音吐出一句发问。  
　　  
　　“你想要我的嘴唇吗？”  
　　  
　　Jared只觉得脑中一片轰鸣，就像有几百万个汽笛在脑海里同时作响，那种冲击力比在夜店里与Jensen交谈时大了几万倍——或许对方早就将他那点心思窥了个透，甚至连那些下流不堪的部分也没放过，当他急切地想要确认这个事实时，对方已经握住他胀痛不已的阴茎，用舌头抚弄着粗大敏感的冠部，再一路下滑舔弄到根部，让那灼热硕大的性器滑进自己嘴里。  
　　  
　　这曾是Jared幻想里的一个片段，却比他幻想中的感觉还要火辣无数倍。Jensen的确有一张天生吸老二的嘴唇，此刻他正让他的性器在自己嘴唇里进进出出，红润的唇瓣吮吸着湿润滚烫的前端，发出快乐的、充满乞求的声音。这景象胜过Jared曾经看过的任何黄片，也比那些苍白的表演更加色彩鲜明，正企图将他脑中绷紧的最后一根弦也拉断，让他迷失在无边的欲望里。  
　　  
　　“Jen……”Jared在Jensen嘴里射精的时候发出一声细小的呻吟，双眼圆睁，正挺进身体将阴茎操进对方嘴唇的更深处，可下一秒Jensen却停了下来，维持着安静而紧绷的状态一动不动地望着他，碧绿的双眸仍然像一汪碧绿的湖水。  
　　  
　　“你叫了我的名字？”Jensen问道，纤长的睫毛上摇晃下一颗汗珠，“我并没有告诉过你我的名字。”  
　　  
　　“是，我知道。”Jared毫不犹豫地回答着，将Jensen再次重重地压在床上，顺着那些突起的曲线亲吻着他的背部，“因为我看到了。”  
　　  
　　“我喜欢你，伙计。”Jensen弓起身体，手指紧紧地抓着身下弄皱的床单，濡湿的短发蹭着柔软的枕头，滴落的汗水顺着一道湿痕最终消失不见，“可是这不公平。”  
　　  
　　“什么不公平？”  
　　  
　　“你都没有告诉我你的名字。”Jensen抱怨着，在Jared舔过背脊上那些蜜色的雀斑时微微颤抖。Jared勾起嘴角，用那双灵巧的大手将汗水密布的双腿分得更开，温柔地吻上其中一只脚踝。  
　　  
　　“Jared，Jared Padalecki，我的名字。”  
　　  
　　“你的名字和你一样特别，牛仔。”  
　　  
　　“多谢夸奖，宝贝。”Jared飞快地吻了吻对方汗湿的脸颊，手指从Jensen的身体上离开，滑向床头柜的第一个抽屉摸索了一番，取出一支还没拆封的润滑剂拆开包装，“那么现在你的小屁股做好了随时为我打开的准备吗？”  
　　  
　　“非常乐意效劳。”Jensen摇晃着臀部，磨蹭着Jared弯曲的几根手指，仿佛在急切地乞求着被进入。Jared在他的撩拨下早已心痒难耐，暗沉的目光下，他将润滑剂涂满了每一根手指，在翕合的穴口边缘留下黏腻的湿痕。  
　　  
　　手指挤开小穴的时候直接穿过内壁，将那些润滑剂细细地抹在每一处，发出湿漉漉的饥渴水声。Jared继续将手指往Jensen的身体里探索着，带着那个令他好奇的结论与难以遏制的欲望在对方体内细细打磨，让Jensen身体的每一寸都为他张开，感觉到他的存在。  
　　  
　　然而Jensen的反应比他想象的还要敏感，紧绷的肌肉一直没有放松下来，紧致的内壁一直牢牢地吸附着他的手指不愿松开，让他陷入进退两难的境地。他手臂的肌肉因为每一次用力的推进而变得酸痛发麻，手腕上的青筋失控地暴起，能让人想象出那流动的血液里蕴藏着怎样的渴望——指尖触碰到腺体的一刹那，他将Jensen的身体猛地拉起来抱在怀里，盯着那双失神的绿眼睛努力确认着一个事实。  
　　  
　　“Jensen？”  
　　  
　　回答他的只有对方轻颤的睫毛和阴茎顶端不断冒出的白浊，而此时Jensen正靠在他怀里，半张着嘴唇微弱地喘息，就像被抽干了灵魂。  
　　  
　　“我还什么都没做。”Jared压抑着话语中的惊喜，将滴落在Jensen小腹上的精液席卷干净，“这真是不可思议。”  
　　  
　　“……我知道这很奇怪。”Jensen的声音嘶哑而破碎，像是被拧干了每一滴水分，“可是这一切不能控制，难以避免，在做爱的时候会非常扫兴……”  
　　  
　　“可是我喜欢。”Jared安慰般地揉弄着他穴口处紧绷的肌肉环，伸出舌尖沿着那圈皱褶又轻又缓地舔进去，“我还想尝到更多的你。”  
　　  
　　Jensen将因为羞赧而胀红的面庞埋进床单里，感受后穴里湿软的舌头被硕大的阴茎所代替，越来越强烈的刺激碾过腺体，让他的唇间漏出语无伦次的呻吟与哭喊，阴茎抽搐着大量流出的液体从浓厚变得稀薄，沾在他的身体各处。  
　　  
　　“不，不要了，Jay，求求你，求求你。”身体被一次次填满到无可附加的地步，而Jared似乎热衷于顶弄他身体里最为敏感脆弱的部分，反复刺激着那一点，让他原本高亢的尖叫渐渐嘶哑，最终只能毫无尊严地乞求。  
　　  
　　Jared的手指抚上Jensen泪痕还未干涸的脸颊，轻轻地吻去他睫毛上最后一滴泪珠，发出一声满足而又轻柔的叹息。  
　　  
　　“你可真是个天生尤物啊，Jenny。”

　　  
　　Jared醒来时已经不见了Jensen的影子，阳光从窗户里透进来，照在他被晒成麦色的肌肤上。他翻了个身，从凌乱的被窝里滑出来穿好内裤，正想在床头柜上摸来自己的手机，却同时握住了一张纸片。  
　　  
　　纸片从他的指间滑落下来落进床单里，让他摸索了半天才重新找到。他展开已经变得皱巴巴的纸片，一排纤细优美的字体落入眼帘。  
　　  
　　是一串电话号码。

　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
